Lágrimas Verdaderas
by Inuka7
Summary: Que él nunca hubiese visto sus lágrimas, no significó que al final Noe no llorase. Pero... ¿Que fue lo que hizo brotar por fin las lágrimas de la excéntrica chica? One-Shot


**True Tears no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes. Este es un fic hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**One –shot basado en la escena final de True Tears, cuando Noe llora por vez primera desde la muerte de su abuela. Disfruten y comenten.**

-Lo siento, Jibeta.- susurró Noe mirando fijamente al pollo que picoteaba las bayas tranquilamente.- Supongo que me equivoqué contigo. No eres menos noble por no querer volar. Y no por eso voy a dejar de cuidar de ti. A lo mejor, algún día cambias de opinión.- Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se dirigieron a las piedrecitas esparcidas en el suelo que anteriormente habían formado la frase "Me gustas, Noe" y que aún se podía leer débilmente.

Era extraño… Ni ella misma acababa de comprender sus propios sentimientos. Amaba a Shinichiro, pero no odiaba a Yuasa Hiromi. Tampoco estaba a la espera de que en algún momento ellos dos se separasen y quedarse finalmente con Shinichiro. Ni siquiera le agradaba el término "quedarse".

La brisa mecía suavemente sus cabellos, mientras contemplaba el paisaje y la tumba de Raigomaru, que se encontraba ante ella.

-Gracias, Raigomaru.- volvió a decir en voz apenas audible.- Yo sabía que podías volar, que ibas a volar y decidiste volar. Tal vez nunca olvidaste que eras un pollo y por eso fuiste tú, y no Jibeta, quien murió aquel día. Para alzarte por el cielo sin importar el como.

Mentiría si dijese que había comprendido a la perfección el libro de ilustraciones de Shinichiro. En un principio si, pues se parecía a la historia que ella le había contado. Raigomaru, el pollo que podía volar. Y Jibeta que simplemente estaba allí, disfrutando de las cosas del suelo. Teniendo los pies, patas en ese caso, en la Tierra. Shinichiro era el sucesor de Raigomaru. Pero no era Raigomaru. Shinichiro era Jibeta. Y la única diferencia entre el Jibeta real y el de la historia era que el primero sabía que no podía volar, mientras que el segundo intentaba hacerlo y acababa muerto en el suelo.

Pensando con claridad, Noe sabía que Hiromi no podía volar. Hiromi era la Jibeta auténtica. Por otra parte Shinichiro era la Jibeta de la historia. Alentado por Raigomaru había intentado emprender el vuelo para darse cuenta de que no podía volar. En la vida real tal vez no es que Shinichiro no pudiese, porque Noe aún creía firmemente en que era capaz, sino que no quería. Porque la persona en el corazón de Shinichiro tenía los pies en la Tierra. Ella representaba el choque de Jibeta contra el suelo. Si Noe fuese quien estuviese en el corazón de Shinichiro, en la historia Jibeta y Raigomaru habrían emprendido el vuelo juntos.

Y eso la llevaba al desenlace. ¿Era ella Raigomaru? Si eso era así, Shinichiro le pedía que abriese sus alas. El le había dejado claro que podía volar. Era una invitación muy clara a que no se quedase en Tierra esperando por él. Si. Ella era Raigomaru. Y como una ironía era Raigomaru el que tenía una tumba con su nombre, mientras que Jibeta picoteaba felizmente sus bayas y recibiría el cariño de Shinichiro en sus visitas.

-Ahhh… Lo sabías bien ¿Verdad Jibeta?- dijo Noe sonriendo y mirando al pollo. Si. Ella era Raigomaru, y aunque al igual que él había "perdido" frente a Jibeta, al menos todavía le quedaba el consuelo de poder extender sus alas. Aún le faltaba un poco. De momento tendría con contentarse con caminar, pero al igual que Raigomaru algún día, por fin, volaría libremente.

Estaba ya casi segura de sentirse en paz y tranquila cuando una nuevo pensamiento saltó en su mente. Había llorado mucho cuando su abuela se puso enferma, y para cuando murió ya se había llevado todas sus lágrimas. Siempre creyó que Shinichiro se las devolvería. En verdad le entregó las suyas aquella tarde, mientras cantaba con un tono muy desafinado la canción de la cucaracha.

"Pero cuando te veo… Mi corazón se agita"

¿Qué clase de chico dice eso cuando está rechazando a alguien? ¿Sería posible que lo que quedaba por venir fuese a ser más duro que la muerte de su abuela? Si. Lo sería. Porque tendría que ver a Shinichiro a menudo, aunque solo fuese en la escuela, porque Raigomaru ya no está y solo queda Jibeta para recordarle que se ha vuelto a quedar sola. Que puede estar con él, pero que no es Raigomaru, que siempre va a ser suelo. Y al igual que cuando su abuela se llevó sus lágrimas, que sabía que no volverían hasta que llegase el elegido, también sabía que no volvería a amar a nadie. Jamás. Shinichiro era el único en su corazón. Y saber que ese sentimiento que le iba a durar toda la vida nunca sería correspondido era, finalmente, lo que más le dolía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué había tenido que acabar perdiéndolo todo ella siempre? Su abuela, Raigomaru, Jun y… Shinichiro.

Apoyó la mano sobre su corazón. Cuando pensaba en Shinichiro… ¡Ahí estaba! Un latido irregular…

-Shinichiro, Shinichiro,Shinichiro,Shinichiro,Shinichiro,Shinichiro,Shinichiro,Shinichiro… - Noe pronunciaba muy rápido y en voz muy baja el nombre del chico, notando los rápidos latidos de su corazón.- Shinichiro, Shinichiro, Shinichiro, Shini…¡Oh!- No. No podía ser. Era imposible… O quizás, si que era cierto.

Despacio juntó las manos detrás de la espalda mientras notaba el agua sobre sus mejillas. Pronto una ráfaga de viento esparció algo parecido a pequeños y brillantes diamantes multicolor por el aire.

Eran lágrimas.

Lágrimas verdaderas.

**Notas de autora:**

**En verdad, me dolió mucho el final de la pobre Noe. Es totalmente aceptable que Shinichiro termine con Hiromi, pero esa soledad que se ve al final tan desgarradora, con la pobre Noe llorando por fin esas lágrimas verdaderas… Shinichiro se pasa toda la historia deseando secar las lágrimas de alguien. Hiromi se convierte en la candidata número uno, porque es quien más llora y a quien Shinichiro quería desde el principio. Pero es… No se, resulta extraño explicarlo pero quiero decir que es como si las lágrimas de Hiromi no se merecieran ser secadas. Si, su sufrimiento no es cosa de tontería, pero considero, que ya que Shinichiro la eligió a ella, al menos tendría que haber estado para secar las de Noe. Aunque habría sido doblemente irónico, primero porque las lágrimas de Noe son culpa suya, así que para que secarlas si no puedes remediarlo… Y segundo porque Noe en verdad deseaba llorar, no como Hiromi que quería que se terminase su sufrimiento. No me malinterpretéis. Noe no es una masoquista, pero quería dejar atrás esa barrera que le impedía liberar sus lágrimas.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y no haya sido muy lioso, porque la verdad es que yo misma me lie un poco con Jibeta, Raigomaru, quien vuela y quien no. Jejeje.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
